Prize
by Moon Knightress
Summary: What does a cat do when she catches her flying mouse ? Post- TDKR steamy One Shot.


**Prize**

** What does a cat do when she catches her flying mouse ?**

* * *

He inhales the scent of her. Dangerous and intoxicating to his dull senses. He feels her press her red lips over his mouth, then she applies more pressure, and opens her mouth as hot breath buffs over his jaw. He refuses to open his mouth and struggles underneath her to break free from the chain sheathed over his heaving torso. She twists her lips into a wicked smile, and looks down at him with a devilish gaze of infused dark coffee.

She taunts him like a cat playing with her defenseless mouse, licking her tongue slowly over the edges of his mouth and pushes back stripping off her layers of neopane until she is clad in the tiniest scraps in black lingerie a bra and lace panties curving over the rear of her firm ass, he scowls watching her cover her pale form with his cape, barely hiding the slope of her breasts. He clenches his jaw, breathing fire as the dagger wound from Talia al Ghul throbs against the armored plates of his midsection.

He knows needs to recuperate his battered and aching body, but yet he wants her. He wants her badly that it makes every fiber of his body burn with untamed desire. He doesn't want her to have full control over him. He refuses to allow her to dominate his body. But it doesn't matter, Bruce knows that he is her slave for tonight.

"Why are you doing this?" he manages to ask, his voice gruff as he feels her hands slip underneath his belt.

"Well, you don't look happy to see me," Selina says, throwing the cape down as it gracefully brushes over her bare back, her dark eyes are locked on his body. "How can we change that?"

"You can start by taking the chains off," he demands, frustrated.

She rubs her lips together, "Why would I want to do that," her voice purrs, easing off the cowl off his sweaty face and stares at the man underneath, his dark hair was tousled, bangs hanging over his shadowy gaze and defining cheek bones gleaming in the dim light. "I've got you right where I want you, Mr. Wayne."

A shiver traces up his spine, Bruce tries to move but she is already on him, tightening her vice grip of her thighs against his slender hips, her body pressing impossibly close to his own. She gives him a lethal grin , her long fingers grip over the armor plates of his suit. She bend lower, first playing with him, licking the salty taste of his sweat off his exposed jaw, she closes her eyes and feels the flavor of his drip against the walls of her throat. It tastes like heaven on her tongue. And he tries to say the name, her name that becomes latched on his strained vocal cords -a soft , constant and breathy tone whispers on his lips as he finally opens his mouth, feels his tongue curl as she starts to indulge him.

"Selina," Bruce moans out, buries his face deeper against the side of her neck, his lips relenting as he gives in to her pleasure and presses his mouth gently against Selina's pulse point to feel the vibrations of the woman's heart beat pounding fast. Her hands polished nails dig into the root of his thick mass of dark chocolate as he bit tenderly on her throat. His eyes close against the pressure he feels forming underneath his codpiece and he feels the urge to release. He refuses, he could not let her harness the full siege of his body. He could not surrender to her.

_She stole from him. She kissed him. She betrayed him._

Opening his feverish hazel eyes, Bruce sweeps up a gaze to Selina's straining throat muscles, following the freckles peppering over her glazed skin and the lingering scarlet red of her teardrop shaped lips. His eyes fell on the small gap of her lips as she slowly parts them. He body trembles slight as he feels her hands framing over his thighs as she purrs out lustful sounds that shoot straight to his pulsing groin. _No, no, no..._ His gaze smelters with hazel flare as he watches Selina briefly close her own eyes, noting the gentle flutter of her curled black lashes against her creamy skin, Selina starts to move her hands lower to his thighs, pushing her fingers through the seams of Kevlar and bi-weave fiber as she reaches his bulge and rubs her finger slowly over the forming bump rising underneath his belt._  
_

Bruce feels the frustration swell inside him, as she sinks herself lower against him, carelessly smiling lazily at him as her hands start to curl underneath the lower half of his armor, and she slowly starts to pull down his leggings until his thighs are uncover, unprotected and fully hers to touch.

A virulent expression creeps over his ablaze features, making him felt the blood boiling in his veins. His torso fills with breath. She muses, counting each one purposely, waiting for him to feel the defeat. She wants him to struggle underneath her, to feel the betrayal of his emotions seep out of his pores as she feels the liquid fire burning inside his veins. She pulls her lips closer, tongue swipes over his upper lip as she breathes against him.

"You can't resist me." she says in a low voice. "You have to admit that there's something between us."

With Selina's lips pressing over each sharp edge of his mouth, Bruce shifted slightly, rattling the chains that were tight against his frame, but with a fast and impulsive move she was sucking his lower lip into her mouth as his head fell back, his own throat muscles straining, to withhold a deep guttural moan.

More than anything, he wants to break free from her claws, and he watches her sit arch up, her movements are purposeful, her intentions are clear as she rubs the emboss bat symbol of his chest with a feathery touch, smiling as he drew out raspy growls and forcefully tried to pry her off, but she is locked on to him. Good and tight. He feels her eyes glaring at him like how a cat hypnotizes her cornered mouse, he dares himself not to look into the depth of the pools of melting coffee staring down at him.

She wraps her legs tighter around Bruce's waist, heels digging playing into his sides, long nails pushing into his groin, and rubbing across his black boxers.

"Wait," he barely manages to growl, and then she leans forward and kissed his lips, her breasts pressing hard against his chest , and her right hand clenching and unclenching rhythmically a fist full of his drenched hair as she feels the building erection push against her waist. "Selina," he hisses out, panting for heavy gulps of breath but she shuts his words out by crashing her lips over his open mouth, ripping his breath away from him, as she plunges deeper, devouring the taste of him as if he was fine red wine. A deep moan instantly slivered down his throat, but the twists of his movements start to muffle it as he tries to pull himself away from her.

Selina's finger dig greedily into the hollow of Bruce's hips bones, nails hooking to the uncovered skin and she presses harder to leave ugly bruising in their wake. Bruce grunts loudly as she feels him rising underneath her, he's almost ready to be slain.

She slipped her tongue along the ridges of her mouth, sucking out the fuming breath producing in his lungs, gasping at the taste of him, slick, delicious and magnificent than all the flavors she sampled of him from their kisses in the past. When he pulls away, his feels diluted off all five senses, numb and feverish and his lips uncoinously roam down the groves of her neck, nipping the sensitive spots roughly and desperately as he becomes trapped under her spell until he sucks over the pulse of her jugular, he feels his groin throb and leans forward moaning for another taste. Her teeth tug on his bottom lip, sampling him slowly with her tongue before coming to a stop. He was mindless, motionless and breathless, and the he watched her slip her panties her panties off her curves, while she looks into his dusky eyes and he feels something stuff inside his mouth, nearly gagging him.

"What?" he grasp, feeling the lace garment brush over his tongue. He quakes in anger against the chains as she struggles to pull out the piece of clothing that covered her ass. But when he tries to lift his hand she applies pressure on his shoulders keeping him her captive, he screamed, getting to get free from her hold.

"Sorry handsome," she purred. " But I want some quiet. You talk to much."

Bruce's eyes kindled into molten coals, he seethed viciously under his gag.

Licking the trail of sweat off of her captive's jaw Selina relished in full control she had over the billionaire vigilante, she cherished moments like these. Bruce resisted and refused to accept her desires as she pulled out his boxers and sunk lower, devastating him with her lip suction over his pulsing length. The full weight of her settled against his legs, pinning him tight against the cold floor as she starts to devour him fully, her lips graze off his hard flesh, pushing him deep into her mouth , making him shake like a wave on the water as he became swept away as the pressure of her lips.

He slipped his eyes shut as a gasp tore from his lips as she yanked his boxers fully off his his thighs, and then she unclasp her bra, throws it over his mid section, he dares himself to open his eyes, her breasts are fully on display for him, her harden dusky nipples beckoning for him and he clenches his jaw as the chains pin him, keeping his hands out of her reach, and he growls feelings a throb of lust stream down his lower half of his body, and finally he swallows the huge knot building in his throat and grumbles.

"Impatient are we, Mr. Wayne?" she twists her red lips into a deadly smirk, she straddled her legs fully over his waist. She looks at his cheeks that are sweaty and crimson, but his eyes were cloud with darkness, complex mystery and anger. She lowered her face lower and whisper, "Don't be shy...I know you want me."

He growls under the laced gag, shaking his head left to right.

"I think I know something that will change your mind," she says, and feels his body hitching underneath her and guided him into her warm folds as she pulled on his hips back, rocking him into steady paces of thrusts, grinding him inside her core, positioning herself into a comfortable position over his trim frame while taking him. _Fast, slow, gentle , rough and then forceful._ Bruce took it all, reluctantly trying to ease the urge to release deeper into her pulsing core in that rare moment, Bruce Wayne, the self-consumed and heavily guarded man was helpless and at her mercy. He felt his throat constricting, emotions were bubbling in his veins and the mindless thoughts.

And Selina delighted in that power, that control. Her carving were finally feeling the satisfaction that swelled inside her lithe body.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him down as he tried to arch his back off the floor as he rocked his hips and pushed sharp thrusts against her, she feel her inner thighs opening, and spread wider as his eyes fully take in everything. She grabs one of his hands and guides his cloth-gloved fingers along her skin, stroking gently, he closes his eyes feeling the smooth flesh against his fingertips, and then he moves to the swollen and moist clef in between, she tilts her head back, making her damp strands of hair cascade down to the floor, moaning as he grips inside and strips all her senses.

Bruce flexes his body underneath her, feeling her tighten around him, momentarily jerking her hips against his hold to make him thrust more fully into her burning core. He inhales the scent of her blanketing over his body as she arches against him and presses her forehead against his glazed his brow, panting frantically, his eyes tore away from her as he feels the betrayal plaster across his refined features . Both of their eyes meet for a moment, he wants to rip the chains off and pound her to the floor as her breath ghost over his moist lips, watching the confusion fold over his red face.

His eyes narrow as she presses her lips over the curve of his jaw, her tongue swathes delicately over his heaving chest plate, he gives her a wanting, urging glare as she feels it melt off every layer of her drenched skin as he slowly breaks through her barrier.

"Yes." she hisses against his jaw, loathing over the power she has over him. "Give me everything."

He closes his eyes and feels her squeeze against his hips and then he slides into her with a pounding slam entering the void inside her, she lifts slightly up and feels the muscles of his stomach growing tense before it relaxes once more. She jerks and feels the pulsing throb of him enter her deeper as he draws out heavy grunting as he focuses on releasing as he eyes slit open at look at her lips merely inches from his mouth. He feels her thumb swipe of wisp of hair off his brow. She was close and Bruce could feel it rising in his blood.

"Shit!" she snarls as his flexes deep within her folds, and she gasped loudly. "Ohhh...yes...yes. Give it to me. Dammit give me everything, Wayne."

A deep, rumbling growl tore from him, " You're mine," he snarls behind the fabric of her panties touching the roof of his mouth. He rams his erection full force and upwards into her center.

She moans feels the heated pool over her thighs. Her hands roam over the curves of hollows of his hips as she contains to grind him. She starts to follow the rhythm, squeezing her thighs against the iron vice inside that was slipping in and out of her. She moves her hips to pace of his pumping. Tension coils into the pit of her stomach. She watches the drops sweat roll off his deep-set brow sloping down his chin.

Don't stop...don't stop." she hisses, losing control of all thought. She twists against him as her legs shiver and she descends lower to relax over his ribs.

Her slippy palms frame over his throbbing hips, and he refuses to pull out of her and slides deeper, teasing her lightly before ramming back home. She closes her eyes and breathes in the intoxicating stench as it pours out of them and then fingers his hair she needs something to grip while he finally let loose into her.

Sometime after rocking hard and sharp thrusts into her, his pumping came to the stop for a few seconds, they both felt refreshed, boneless and conquered. She looks at him with a feverish and satisfied gaze, breathing in the hot slack-sweated flesh of him as she rubbed her knuckles over his aching thigh muscle, touching and touching him everywhere as she feels a gush of fluid seeping out of her and trickle down her leg as he feels his jaw tighten and he continues to pump in and out of her with his slacked jaw digging into the crease of her breasts and his eyes are sealed shut.

"Yes, yes, Mr. Wayne." she hisses, twisting against him, squeezing all her strength around him as her body trembles with pure delight, bones melt against him as he lengh is still stroking her hot core from the inside.

When he finally comes to a stop, he leans his head back against the cement, and feels stricken and limp. He doesn't want to move for anything. Every part of his body is screaming in pain as she rubs her fingers over his side wound, soothing the sting with gentle touch as it replaces the dull aches and the numbness building in his muscles while they separate.

Bruce swallows harshly, and feels her remove the gag out of his mouth as she replaces it with her tongue grazing over his bottom lip. But she doesn't take the chains off of him, instead she gives him a hard kiss and pulls off of his drenched form. She sighs contently in response to his heavy pants of breath escaping from his lips and stares down at conquered hero of Gotham, fully exposed to the darkness as it veils over them, and she licks her bottom lip with sheer defiance of her consequences and she knows it was all worth it in the end.

"Come with me," she implores, and grabs his cowl off the floor. " There's nothing left for you...here."

He looks up at her, his dark eyes shining to the faint shafts of light. "Where could we go?" he rasps.

"That's for you to find out, Mr. Wayne."

Selina then dragged a still chained up Bruce to the Batpod and gently secured him on the back of the bike's saddle. She then mounted on the bike and looked over her shoulder at Bruce glaring at her. "Are you going to release me?"

Selina tilts her head and pretends to think about it, "I will get back to you on that handsome. For now I want you to sit back and enjoy the ride."

She then winks at him and with a jerk starts the powerful engine of the Batpod and rides off into the night.


End file.
